Touche, My Love
by Miranda Love
Summary: FredxOC it explains itself    don't worry, its good
1. Time To Move On

**Character Background:**

**Name: Marysa (pronounced Muh-reese-ah) Haley Manson**

**Age: 16**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Year: 6th**

**Half Witch Half Muggle**

**Description: petite (about 5'3"), pale skin, dark brown hair to mid-back; usually worn in a long French braid. Crystal blue eyes, pink lips. **

**Personality: loyal, bright, creative. Shy, outgoing when singing, good sense of humor. Kind to everyone…who deserves it. **

**Life Story:**

**Born in Manchester, England. Mother was a Hippy, Father was a wizard. Both unfortunately killed by Voldemort. Raised by the Lovegoods, from age 3 till her current age.**

Chapter 1

Time to Move On

"_I see that you've taken on a new challenge…a little… Mudblood…... __**Bastard**__ child….pity…" _

_Voldemort held their throats tight in his hands. He could hear every crackle, every piece of bone braking. "I would have thought that I would see you two…dead." He threw them upon the ground. The couple staggered to run away, but before they knew it…_

"_AVADA KADAVRA!"_

"No!" Marysa sat bolt right up in bed, her chocolaty hair flying around her and her hands clamped tightly on the white sheets beside her. Her panting was the only thing to be heard in the night as sweat dripped down her forehead and she looked around wildly. She identified the wooden floors she'd seen for years; the sample sky-blue concrete walls she'd painted with Luna so long ago. Marysa was in her room. She seemed to have gotten her bearings as she slowly released the poor, crumpled sheets. The night her parents were tortured and killed by Voldemort, she was hiding under the bed, with the help of the invisibility charm. As soon as the deed was over, she looked over her parents' body, covered in blood. She went to take hold of her father's wand, when all of a sudden; an electric spark ran thru it and burnt her palm. The burn mark ran right now her ring finger to her palm on her left hand, making the shape of a crescent moon. That mark would be permanent, reminding her of what had been.

"Are you alright Rys?" Luna awoke to the sound of her cries. The Lovegoods were the guardians of Marysa since that day. The two of them share a room, for Marysa's fear of being alone was unbearable.

"I keep having this dream Luna…I don't know what to do….i feel like…I could've done something…" as she said these words, she broke into tears. Luna walked over to the bed sleepily to comfort her.

"there there…Rys, you couldn't have done anything….you're parents hid you to protect you. They love you enough to do that. Here," she sprinkled a shimmering dust over her. "this should make u have happier dreams. I found it in Hogsmede on the sidewalk. I think it may have belonged to someone whom they were going to give it to for this very reason. The note on it said "for every time you think a fright, place this upon yourself and you will love the night." It's worked for me, so it should work for you." She then yawned and went back to her bed.

"Just think, tomorrow, you start at Hogwarts…and I'll show you around…and before you know it…you will have the best…year…ever" she then lulled to sleep.

Marysa lay in bed, thinking about how her parents would have wanted her to be happy…to know that her father would have wanted her to continue in the wizarding world, and turn into a successful person.

"I'm sure I'll be fine…" she ran her hand across her burn. She breathed in hard, and exhaled calmly. "I'm doing it for you two…I will do my best to live up to what you wanted me to be: me."

And with that note, she closed her eyes, and dreamed of her life that was to be laid out in front of her.

**Ok so this was my first time really writing, in a while, so please only constructive criticism. **

**Up next: Marysa's first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **


	2. Onward and Upward

Chapter 2

Onward and Upward

Marysa was awakened by the smell of pancakes and turkey bacon. She rose out of bed, and put on her robes for school (she had gotten them a week before since she was a transfer). She looked at herself as she French braided her long brown hair. She noticed how much her facial features had changed in the past year. Her eyes had a certain glow to them which made her blue eyes turn to crystals. Her lips, which were once pale from dryness, have now gained a pink color, making them full with a natural shine. Her skin had cleared up nicely, to which she slightly smiles at. She then inspected her teeth, which were white and straight.

"_Thanks god for those Invisilines…_" she thought to herself.

She walked down the stairs and joined the Lovegoods at the table. They talked of the impossible things that could happen. Things that could only happen in fantasy worlds. Marysa dreams of a world filled with happiness, a place where she could bring her parents back. Maybe a place where she could….find someone who could understand her pain, could love her for her, and all the baggage that comes with her.

"Rys?" Luna tapped her on her shoulder to bring her out of her daydream. "It's time to go." And with some floo powder power (**me: sorry, AVPM** **reference)** they were off to platform 9 ¾.

As they approached the train, Luna was greeted by some of her friends, all of which Marysa did not know, but will probably end up knowing. She felt someone looking at her, so she looked behind her. No one. She shrugged and kept reading her book. As she walked on, she ran into someone and was knocked straight off her feet. She fell with a thud and her head hit the ground, hard.

Everything was spinning; she could feel her head throbbing, her vision was blurring. She felt herself being risen and her body began to glide across the air. She knew this had to be the end…that she would soon be joining her parents. Her body was then placed down upon a soft, cushiony place. She went to speak, but then lulled into a sleep.

_The Dream:_

_Marysa was running out of breath, running down and endless hallway of bricks and mold. The smell of the rot burning within her nostrils and the air stinging her bloodshot eyes. She looked behind her to only see a dark shadow of a Death Eater rushing up behind her and wrapping its sheaths around her when-_

Marysa woke up and found herself in a train compartment. All of her things were stowed away up top, and a blanket had been placed upon her petite body. She looked across to the other seat, where she saw a boy laying there. He seemed a bit to bit for the seat because his feet were practically hanging out the window. He had long legs, tall torso, long arms leading to strong shoulders, followed by a pair of semi-large hangs, and slender fingers. His neck led up to his head, which was covered by a thick orange-ish hair. His eyes, although closed, had pretty lashes, a nose that was bearable, and his lips: pale, thin, and seemingly smooth. Then, he started to wake up, which made Marysa blush and look away.

"Ah, I see that you're still with us. That's good." The boy said as he sat up. He was tall and his posture was straight. "I saw you get knocked down pretty hard, and someone almost stepped on ya, so I picked you up and brought you here. I stayed her to keep an eye on ya. Hope ya don't mind love." And with that he said with a wink.

Marysa blushed slightly, looked down at the floor and quietly responded "thank you." By the time she looked up again, the boy was crouching right in front of her, his face inches away from hers. This startled her and drew herself back slightly. "Well," he said with a bit of a smirk, "don't i get a little reward for helping you out?" Marysa was silent and just looked at him. She did not know what to do. She reached out her hand and grabbed his. She shook his hand softly and then put her hand back. He looked at his hand, chuckled, then sat back at his seat. "I was definitely not expecting that, but I'll take it. So, since we're gonna be sharing this little compartment for a while, let's start with this: what's your name? and I mean full name."

Marysa replied softly, "my name is Marysa Manson."

"how do you spell that?"

"M-a-r-y-s-a."

"wow, that's a very unique spelling. I like it. I'm Fred Weasley. Now tell me, did it hurt?"

"what?"

"did it hurt?"

"did what hurt?"

"did it hurt when," he began to speak in a sly voice "when you fell from heaven?"

Marysa knew that was a line but she chuckled at him just to make him smile.

Fred then walked over and sat next to her. He looked at her, and then, all of a sudden, kissed her. His hands were on both sides of her face, bringing her closer to him and his lips were soft, tender, and gentle. Marysa's eyes shot open since she was not expecting this. Slowly, her eyes began to close as she kissed back, placing her hands upon his chest. He kissed her more, pulling her even closer. After about a minute, they slowly parted. He looked into her eyes, and kissed her softly once more, before saying "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." And with a smile and another quick peck, he was off.

"What. Was. That?" Marysa thought. She put her delicate fingers softly up to her lips. She had just been kissed by a boy she just met. "My….first kiss." She thought. Then she jumped to see that Luna had appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Rys. You okay?" she sat down next to her.

Marysa slightly smiled and said "yea. I'm really great. I just got ki-"

"um…Marys? Your lips are turning different colors…and, " she touched her friends lips "peeling…."

Marysa's eyes widened and grabbed her compact. It was true. Her lips were changing colors, patterns, and then started to peel like a snake shedding its skin. Her eyes began to tear up. She stormed into the narrow hallway to find that Fred and his friends pointing and laughing at her. One boy shouted "Fred! This was your best prank yet!" Everyone was laughing at her, the room began to spin. Her eyes watered and watered until she began to sob and cry. She sunk to her knees, unable to do anything and cried. Luna came and comforted her friend and brought her back to the compartment.

Fred looked at her laughing his head off. But then suddenly came to a stop and looked at what he had done. His buddies poked his and congratulated him, and he chuckled along with them, but looked on at the tear filled face that he had just met. "I hope she can take a joke…" he whispered softly.

Later that night, her walked by the compartment where he saw Marysa laying across the seat, her face flushed, her eyes still wet. She was clutching her hand with the burn mark. Fred came into the compartment and went to speak, but Marysa looked at him, got up, and slapped him hard in the face. He put his hand to his cheek, went to say something but was interrupted.

"Go away." Marysa said firmly. "and I never want to see you again."

Fred looked at her, her burned hand and said softly "I'm sorry." And walked out.

**End**

**Ok so, that was a little….weird…but please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks! **


End file.
